Grade School Troubles
by kit3030
Summary: Heather absolutely hates everyone, well everyone except for Alejandro that is. And when a certain holiday has arrived the truth will surface and friendships will be tested. All of this drama and they're only in primary school. (Most likely be a two or three shot). Please R&R! :) I hope you enjoy!


Grade School Troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama.

It was a beautiful day in Wawanaka Elementary. The skies were blue, flowers were blooming, a little girl crying. Oh yes, I forgot to introduce you to the school's most ruthless, most heartless, and most popular little girl, (or so she says) Heather Rose. And no it wasn't her crying. Nope, it was the other little girl who she had punched, Lindsey.

"Ow, Heather that really hurt!" Lindsey cried out.

"Good, that what you get for suggesting me and Gwen be friends." Heather spat. Then noticing she may be causing a commotion and get in trouble, Heather rolled her eyes and began to gently pat the crying Lindsay's head hoping to quell her. She then plastered a warm smile on her face, "Calm down, I'm over it already. Lucky for you I'm feeling nice today."

Lindsay nodded, wiped away her tears and ran off to go play with Tyler.

Leaving Heather to go wonder about looking for more situations to control or cause.

As she walked around the playground smiling smugly at the fools she managed to rule over.

She laughed at the poor Cody's misfortune when Sierra forced him into a hug.

And at Courtney's remorse when she saw,her crush, Duncan holding hands with Gwen. While Noah was at the Cafeteria watching Izzy cheer on Owen as he scarfed down some half eaten sandwich he found in the trash can. And in the middle of all the chaos Heather couldn't help but wonder where Alejandro was. She wouldn't admit to it but she actually liked having him around and keep her company as she tormented the others. And she was beginning to be worried as to where he may be, since he wasn't one to be late or miss a day of school. He was after all a star student and never aimed to anything less than perfect.

"Um, hey Heather." Alejandro said holding a present.

Heather suddenly freaked and punch him in the arm. "Where we're you?!" She asked angrily.

"Ow! Why were you worried about me or something?" He asked looking hopeful.

"What? No." Heather crossed her arms. Then she spotted the present. "Hey, what's that?"

Alejandro looked down. "Oh, this. You see today's a special day for my whole family. My mami and papi both seem the happiest today and my brothers both give their girlfriends flowers and chocolate." Alejandro explained.

"Sounds stupid." Heather said.

"You really think so, Heather?" Alejandro nervously asked.

"Yeah, and that doesn't explain why you brought a present to school." Heather said trying to get a closer look at the tag but Alejandro pulled it away.

"Hey, back off! It's not yours." Alejandro exclaimed hastily.

"Then who's it for?" Heather snapped.

"None of your business." Alejandro growled.

That was when the bell rang.

"Race, you there Al!" She announced knowing his nickname would make him annoyed. " I bet you're too slow to beat me this time!" Heather smirked to herself as she raced towards their classroom. She ran across the courtyard and up the stairs to the second floor.

"Yes, I win! Take that Alejandro-" Heather's cheers were interrupted when she notice Alejandro wasn't behind her.

"Where did he go?" Heather mumbled to herself as she walked back towards the top the the stairs and looked down at the children walking below. She spotted Alejandro who was walking slowly behind the others looking glumly at the present he held in his hands. Heather then noticed Courtney breaking away from the crowd of students and walking up to him. She pointed at the gift and Alejandro hid it behind his back. Alejandro sighed and Courtney giggled. She then said something that made him smile widely and they both began walking up the stairs together. Heather gasped. She didn't want him to know that she had been spying on them. So she quickly ran toward the classroom and took her regular seat next to Lindsey.

It wasn't until after she took her seat that she looked around the room and noticed the decorations that were put up. Hearts were hung up across the board. Pink and red was splattered around room.

Her teacher warmly walked to the front of the room and welcomed the students once everyone was seated..

"Happy, Valentine's Day everyone!" She clasped her hands together.

"Ms. Blaineley, what Valentines Day?" Lindsey asked as she raised her hand.

"Well, Valentine's Day is a day where you let someone know you love them... just like how my boyfriend gave me these flowers." She walked over to her desk and squealed at her vase filled with tulips.

"What, a dreamboat." Eva spat as she rolled her eyes.

Despite Eva's nasty comment, Ms. Anderson beamed as she gazed at the tulips.

"Now students in honor of this occasion I've decided to let you make a Valentine's Day card for someone special in your life." She began to pass out paper for the students to use. "You can be as creative as possible with your card. You will not be graded nor will I see it. This card must come from the heart. Now please, have fun."

Heather stared at the pink paper in front of her. 'Who should I give it to?' She wondered. She turned to Lindsey who began drawing big heart on her paper.

"Who are you giving your card to?" Heather asked.

"Tyler, of course." She immediately replied. Lindsey then looked at Heather's blank paper. "Aren't you gonna give your card to Alejandro?" She asked. This made Heather unconsciously blush at the thought but she immediately shook her head trying to get rid of such an idea.

"No, why would I?" Heather sneered.

"Cause, isn't he gonna give you his card?" Lindsey asked.

"Of, course not. That's stupid." Heather said as she began to work on her card.

'Why, would he give me a card? He's probably going give Courtney that card and maybe even that present he was holding.' Without noticing she was putting too much pressure on the crayon she was holding it snapped in her hand. The curiosity overwhelmed her and she saw this as an excuse to go see who Alejandro was giving his card to, so she decided to get up and ask Alejandro if he had an extra red crayon.

Alejandro was completely indulged in creating his card. "Hey, Alejandro do you have an extra red crayon?" She asked as she tried to catch a peek of his card but he swiftly covered it up this his hand. "Here" He said as he quickly handed an extra red crayon over to her with the other.

"Thanks... so who are you going to give your card to?" Heather asked curiously.

"Why, are you so curious? You seemed to think this was a stupid holiday anyway." Alejandro huffed.

"I do! I was just wondering..."

"If I would give you my card?" Alejandro rose a single eyebrow smugly at her.

"No! Don't be stupid." Heather looked away trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Well, for your information I wasn't going to give it to you anyway." Alejandro stated clearly upset by her comment of him being stupid and accidentally kicked the present that was underneath his desk.

"And who's more important that you wouldn't give me a present that size!" Heather angrily asked. "You said you thought this type of stuff is stupid." Alejandro repeated quite frustrated.

"It's Courtney, isn't it? I saw the way you to were getting cozy on the way up here." Heather questioned.

The boy paused for a moment, and a smirk grew on his face "Are, you jealous?" Alejandro asked..

"No! I just don't trust her. She's just Ms. Goody too shoes, and your well... Alejandro. I just don't want you going after someone like that and giving her gifts."

"Que? Who ever said I liked her? And since when do you care so much?" Alejandro looked confused.

"Ugh, just... forget it!" The girl stormed off mad that he wouldn't just admit that the present was for Courtney. 'Compared to me,she ain't so special. What does that jerk see in her?'

Heather fumed as she walked back to her desk.

When she finally made it back she looked down at the piece of paper she was given and for the rest of the day that is all she basically did, not knowing who to give it to.

"Heather, look at my card!" Lindsey held the card in front of Heather's face.

It had a big heart with a poorly drawn pictures of two people. One was a girl with blonde hair and an orange and brown outfit. While the other was a boy with a red headband and red shirt and pants both were smiling and holding hands.

"It's pretty isn't it?!" Lindsey exclaimed.

"Yeah." Heather sighed. She was quite bothered by the fact that Alejandro said he wasn't going to give her his card.

Lindsey took notice of this though.

"Aww, what's wrong Heather?" Lindsey smiled softly.

"Nothing." Heather growled." Leave me alone. I gotta finish this stupid card."She then turned to face her card.

"It's about Alejandro isn't it?" Lindsey asked. Heather was silent for a moment but somehow couldn't hold in her anger anymore.

"Stupid, jerk said he wasn't going to give me his card. He even had the nerve to say that present he's carrying around isn't for me. Who's more important than me? Anyway, I'm pretty sure it's for Courtney." Heather stated looking quite depressed as she spoke the last sentence.

"Don't worry Heather, he probably just doesn't think you like him all that much. I mean the way you're always pushing him around. Maybe if you told him that you like him he would give you his card." Lindsey suggested optimistically.

"I highly doubt he'll pick me over Courtney to be his Valentine. I've seen the way he looks at her. He seems happy to be around her. Heck, those to are perfect for each other." Heather sighed.

"Hehe, you really think he likes Courtney? Now you're the one who's 'stupid' Heather." Heather flinched at Lindsey's remark.

"It's kind of obvious to everyone Alejandro likes you." Heather was stunned at her friend's remark. She had only known that Alejandro had always had a knack for teasing Heather ever since the first day she met him. She never knew why, but once Heather noticed he only targeted her when ever he pulled pranks and to tease. He would follow her around during recess to what she thought was just done to annoy her, as he did so-so frequently, that he being around her became a daily routine that she had learned to enjoy. She wouldn't admit to it though.

One particular day, however, Heather came to school wearing a paper bag on her head. Alejandro, curious as to why, asked her to what was wrong.

"I got a stupid haircut yesterday. I hate it and I don't want you or anyone else making fun of me for it!" She grabbed onto the paper bag tightly to keep it in place around her head.

"Please, chica it can't be that bad." Alejandro insisted. "My mama, says all women are beautiful. So I guess it wouldn't matter much with this so called ridiculous haircut of yours."

Heather, unfortunately, took this as an insult and shoved him.

"Shut up! Stop talking about it!" Heather yelled at him then began to walk away. While Heather's back was turned, Alejandro took this as an opportunity to see what was so bad about the haircut.

He ran up and grabbed the bag off her head. Revealing short raven hair tied back in a ponytail. Stunned, Heather turned around and faced Alejandro, getting ready to kill him but the expression on his face looked like he was scared or in shock. His face was turning a bright red and he gulped.

"I told you it was bad." She mumbled, trying to hide her humiliation.

"I-um, you... um." Alejandro tripped over his words.

"Ugh, whatever. Just don't mention this to anyone." Heather picked up the bag off the ground and attempted to put back on.

"Don't do that." Alejandro coughed. "You, um.. look really nice without it."

He began to nervously rubbed his neck and smiled genuinely at her.

Heather was surprised by his comment and didn't exactly know how to react. After a while she could no longer contain smile. He was the first person to comment on her hair style. Even her own mom called it 'a train-wreck' the day before, at the salon. Heather hated her hair style but just knowing that atleast someone liked it made all the difference to her.

"Thanks." Heather hugged him suddenly and made Alejandro turn even redder. Though she never understood why at that moment, she felt Alejandro's heart beat was going really fast.

Heather suddenly realized what she was doing,let go and crossed her arms.

"You're acting strange today. Toughen up will you?" Heather smiled playfully as she walked away to talk to her other friends. This time, without the paper bag on her head.

After she left Alejandro picked up a stick from the ground and drew a heart with the letters A + H.

"Maybe she's right." He wondered. He then crossed out the image and sighed trying get the picture of Heather smiling out of his mind.


End file.
